moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vargik
Personality Vargik has served under the Forsaken banner since its inception. Recently he was given orders to report to Captain Yulenia Deathsong of the Shadarim for duty. After crossing into undeath, Vargik had an epiphany that he will carry for the rest of his existence - "Nothing is ever as bad as it seems." This optimistic point of view is a rarity amidst his comrades and fellow Forsaken. He believes that all things happen for a reason, and that the hour of the Forsaken truly is at hand. He was given the gift of undeath for a reason, and that reason will eventually present itself. While he doesn't despise the living, he doesn't really miss them either. He was never fond of politics and formalities. He has grown to love undeath very much, taking great pleasure in his newfound strengths. He has never been much for religion, but he tolerates it. Obviously any idea of an afterlife while living was shattered. Vargik could probably drink Ironforge under the table, talking trash the entire time. Once drunk, he would of course slay them all - but not before drinking them dry. If you ever want to talk, simply buy him a drink. Attempting to break people down emotionally is a favorite pass time of his. Often, he will make snide remarks just get a response from people. He strives to understand the inner workings of those close to him and that see him on a regular basis. He doesn't really possess any skills other than his combat prowess. He does skin his corpses when possible, and has a knack for breaking down and repairing objects. Vargik does love fishing. It was his favorite passtime in life and it persists in death. He can often be found fishing in Tirisfal Glades near the Undercity. In Combat He is a master of arms and can use virtually any weapon he finds, and often does just that on a battlefield. His combat prowess allows him the luxury of using found objects as insturments of death. If given a choice, he greatly prefers blunt weapons and maces, but has been known to use a shield if the situation calls for it. He would like to become more efficient at using ranged weaponry such guns and bows, but he has not yet met someone skilled enough to be a teacher. He has been attacked by dragons, maimed, burned, lost limbs, frozen, impaled - you name it. Once you have experienced death, and still walk the earth, what else do you have to worry about? He carries this attitude onto the battlefield. He will never retreat from a fight, even if the odds are insurmountably stacked against him. Often times, he will remain and fight so that others may make a hasty escape. For all intents and purposes, Vargik is truly fearless. Do not confuse this gusto for ignorance though - above all else he is a tactician. He will analyze his opponents, often based on intel from associate Apherica. Relations Vargik employs a young rogue named Apherica. She is his eyes and ears when he is not around. If she hears it, Vargik will know of it. He often sends her on missions to gather intel for him, or to spy on someone. Because of her, Vargik is rarely caught off guard. Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Shaman